This invention relates to a brace or orthosis particularly adapted for use for controlling or supporting the movement of a patient's leg, but also has utility in regard to other joints such as the elbow. Conventional braces utilized to support a patient's leg either after operations or during other treatment have normally been fabricated of metal materials and extend from the hip to the bottom of the leg, special shoes being provided for securing the bottom of the braces. Such braces are heavy and cumbersome and accordingly cannot be used by patients who cannot support the weight involved such as children or frail persons. They are furthermore awkward in appearance and of constructions which are obvious to those observing the wearer.
Accordingly some attempts have been made to formulate at least portions of braces from relatively lightweight plastic material and to hingedly connect those portions together so as to provide a better leg brace. Generally such constructions utilize a single upper and a single lower member which are joined together by a pivot pin at a single hinge point. U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,166 to Roseman is illustrative of one such construction as is U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,412 to McDavid. The latter patent includes an upper member 10 joined to a lower member 12 at a pivot joint 14. A still further patent which shows a somewhat different brace construction is that to Whitehead, U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,697 which shows knee protection gear which has an upper member that is generally cylindrical and is pivotally connected to a lower member of somewhat similar configuration as best shown in FIGS. 4 and 5. The above citation and discussion of the above-indicated U.S. patents constitute applicant's Prior Art Disclosure.